Messier 70
' Messier 70' (also known in her upgraded form as NGC 6681) is an active member within the Messier Sisterhood, currently acting as mentor and teacher to the newer girls (Messier, Barnard and Variable-Type Carinae alike), after they have passed through the hands of Messier 1. Also, due to her own unique powers, she is often sought to help with the development of other's powers once they've awakened; whether they wish to be able to control them, or simply learn how to use them. History Relationships '"The First Family"' Affectionately coined "The First Family" by members of the Sisterhood, this small family unit consists of Messier 1 and Messier 70 as parental figures to Messier 19. Messier 1 / Damkianna Affectionately referred to as "Mama Messier", Damkianna was one of the Sisters Adanna would interact with on a regular basis. Adana's integral role to the growth of the sisters as soldiers coincided well with the nurturing provided by Damkianna as Messier 1, and the two women naturally bonded in their respective roles. Often, the flow of development for soldiers meant the passing of hands directly from Damkianna to Adana, giving the two plenty of time to interact, and many overlapping interests in the evolution of the Alliance. Eventually, this would become fully actualized love, and the two would be forever bound as wives. During the Inversion War, Damkianna passes her own starseed to Adana to be nurtured before taking her own body and the corrupted soulburst of Dark Cecily into Centauri's black hole. The melding of Adana and Damkianna's soulbursts upgrade Messier 70 to NGC 6681 [1]. Messier 19 / Liv Messier 19 (aka Liv Gunderson in her human body, and later upgrading to NGC 6273 as The Queen of Roses and Thorns) was an initially shy and withdrawn sister within the Alliance. Her introversion and empathetic nature bonded her specifically to Damkianna very early on in her development. When Damkianna finally passed Liv's hand to Adana for training, Damkianna made sure to keep a watchful eye on the new recruit. Adanna took a special interest in the young girl due to the powers contained within her. As Liv grew into a fully realized Messier Soldier, her bond with both Damkianna and Adana remained forever strong, looking to the two women as her parental unit. After being wounded in the Inversion War, The Sloan Queen answers Adana and Damkianna's prayers to save Liv by bringing the soldier's body into a black hole where it reverts back to a child's form in order to have a chance to regrow and rejuvenate. Messier Sisterhood Powers Adanna is an amplifier and mimick. Her telepathic abilites allow her to tap in to the power streams of fellow sisters and either amplify or shut off certain channels of their powers. She can "see" the threads of her Sisters' powers. This allows her help train and develop the newer Sisters. Or, in cases like V415 Carinae, she can completely block off certain aspects. The residual effect of these powers can sometimes allow her to manifest powers of others, though on smaller scales. However, in her upgraded form, the mimicked powers used are magnified exponentially, resulting in her form taking on aspects of the Sister she is "borrowing" from. Category:Messier Sisterhood Category:NGC Overlords Category:Messier Category:Sailoralcyone